


A Wrecking Ball In Reverse

by misfitmusings



Series: Earthbound [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, But my brain is, Did anyone ask for more of this?, F/F, I'm kidding, Post-Reign AU, Right now, Too bad!, mostly family fluff, no?, only, with a dash of teenage dramatics for flavor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitmusings/pseuds/misfitmusings
Summary: 2-ish years Post-Reign one-shot. Alex lives with Sam and Ruby. Alex and Sam are v official. Ruby doesn't think they're official enough and has a bone to pick with Alex. Mostly more Alex & Ruby bonding and family fluff, I know, you're surprised. But we get dramatic teenage Ruby in this one so that's fun. Same universe as Our Brilliant LightAnd like a wrecking ball in reverse,Every wrong will be made right.-Sleeping At Last "Goes On And On"





	A Wrecking Ball In Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> #2 out of (as of now) 7. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Do you like these? Do you hate them? How do you feel about third-person omniscient narration? Am I asking too many questions? You have the answers!
> 
> As mentioned in the last one, these little Post-Reign one-shots are not and will not be in chronological order at all. I currently have the other 5 on the go right now all at once so the next one posted will be whichever one I finish first.

"What the hell kind of pitch was that!?" Alex yells in the direction of the TV, almost pushing the teetering mountain of DEO paperwork off of the coffee table with the speed and force at which she jumps to her feet. 

Recently the living room had been declared a "No Work Zone" but it was Saturday, Ruby was in her room working on a project and Sam was at L-Corp in a meeting with overseas investors so Alex figured she was safe to watch the baseball game on the fancy new TV while she finished up some reports. She haphazardly tidied the papers up a bit before going into the kitchen to pour herself another glass of wine. 

Alex is just getting back to the living room when she realizes she can't hear the game anymore. Rounding the corner, she finds Ruby standing in front of the television, the screen dark behind her, holding the remote control tightly in front of her. 

"Hey kiddo," Alex says to the teen cheerfully, "Why'd you turn the game off?" 

To Alex's surprise the almost 15-year-old doesn't smile back, just raises an eyebrow in her direction, mouth set in a straight, serious line. 

"I thought the rule was no work in the living room." The girl says in a challenging tone, nodding towards the stack of paper that was already back to leaning off the coffee table precariously. Alex mirrors the raised brow and then slowly raises both of her hands in front of herself, careful not to spill her wine in the process. 

"Busted," she says jokingly, "am I in trouble now?" Ruby just shrugs. 

"Maybe." 

Ruby could be a little challenging these days, she was now a full-fledged teenager after all, but this type of behavior was still very out of character for her. The atmosphere in the room was getting a little too tense for Alex's liking, so she lowers her arms and rounds the couch, trying to decide how best to approach this new attitude as she goes. She settles on being direct.

"Ok what's going on? What's wrong?" She asks seriously, setting her glass down on the only spot on the coffee table free of paperwork before sitting in her spot on the couch. 

Ruby rocks back on her heels for a moment, her bottom lip caught nervously between her teeth. She stays quiet long enough for Alex to consider asking again, after taking a large sip of her wine of course, because the tension in the room was making her throat particularly dry. She doesn't get the chance to. 

"Are you going to ask my mom to marry you?" Ruby blurts out hurriedly, causing Alex to sputter on her drink and almost choke. 

"Sorry, what was that?" Alex asks, even though she clearly heard the girl correctly the first time, her mind was starting to race and she desperately needed time to figure out what to say next. 

Ruby rolls her eyes, well aware that Alex is trying to stall, and continues to twist the remote control around in her hands. 

"I said, are you going to ask my mom to marry you?" 

Alex stares at her for a moment, completely unsure of what to say or, even more importantly, what not to say. She is so sure that this was a planned ambush on Ruby's part because without Sam to back her up, Alex was struggling.

"Do you even want to marry her? Do you not want to get married because of me?" Ruby asks, frustration evident in her voice. 

"Where is all of this coming from?" Alex asks, both out of shock at the girl's tone and in a bid to buy herself more time. She knows Ruby isn't going to let her out of this without an answer but what answer is appropriate for a 14-year old? Where was Sam when she needed her? 

"Last night I heard Aunt Kara talking to Aunt Lena about how you proposed to Maggie after less than a year but you and Mom have been together for almost 2 years and you haven't even asked her yet and then Jenna said that her brother said he waited a long time to propose to his girlfriend because he didn't want to marry her so that's probably why you haven't!" Ruby accuses. 

Understanding hits Alex like a ton of bricks and her heart hurts thinking about what Ruby must think is happening. She really needs to have a chat with her sister about what conversations are appropriate around her kid- er, her girlfriend's kid. She's also considering paying Jenna a little visit. 

"Come over here and sit with me," she says to the teen softly, patting the empty spot beside her on the couch. 

Ruby raises a brow but doesn't move toward the couch, choosing to cross her arms over her chest instead. 

"I'm not a dumb kid anymore, you can tell me the truth," she says and Alex can't help but notice how young and vulnerable she sounds as she says it. 

"I know, Rubes, really I do. Please come sit with me so we can talk about it and I can explain." 

Ruby shifts a bit, her expression softening but still skeptical. 

"Promise you'll give me a real answer?" 

"I promise, cross my heart," Alex says making a X motion on the left side of her chest. "A couple of years ago I swore to you that I would never keep anything from you ever again and I haven't since." 

Ruby seems to accept the promise and walks over to sit in the spot beside the older woman but sitting farther away from Alex than she usually would. Alex tries to ignore the instant sting she feels at the distance and gives Ruby a small smile but the teen is all business and motions for her to start talking. 

"First, I want to make it super clear that I love your mom very, very much and I love you too, just as much." Alex says seriously. 

"More than you loved Maggie?" Ruby asks challengingly. 

Alex winces at the question, Ruby was definitely not going to let her off easy this time but regardless, she answers the question honestly. She did promise after all. 

"Every relationship is different," she sighs, "and I did love Maggie, but I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love your mom." 

"Then I don't get it! Why don't you want to marry her?" Ruby asks huffily. 

"I never said I didn't want to marry her." Alex replies defensively. 

"No but if you did, wouldn’t you have asked her already?" The teenager grumbles. 

Alex sighs and reaches her right hand to rub the back of her neck, a nervous tick from when she was a teenager that she's never been able to shake. 

"To tell you the truth Rubes, I rushed into things with Maggie and proposed before we even really got to know each other well enough because I was scared of losing a good thing. I was just so caught up in all of it and because I made an impulsive decision we both ended up hurt, and the thing I was so worried about in the first place happened anyway. Hopefully, you won't, but maybe when you're older you'll understand a little better how that could happen. I didn't want that same thing to happen with your mom, it's better not to rush." 

Alex reaches for Ruby's hand and is relieved when Ruby accepts and holds her hand. 

"We've all been through a lot these last two years, but it was especially hard for your mom. Everyone needed some time to get back to normal before we made any more big changes. We have talked about it, your mom and I, and we decided that when the time is right we will take whatever step may be next, but only when we're ready." 

Ruby sighs and looks down at their hands. 

"I guess that makes sense," she says quietly. 

Alex reaches out with the hand not being held by Ruby and lifts the girls chin. 

"Just because your mom and I aren't married yet doesn’t mean that you aren't already my family or that I don't already want to spend the rest of my life with both of you." 

Ruby smiles at her for what feels like the first time all afternoon and she lets go of the breath she had been holding through this whole interaction. 

"Thanks for explaining it to me, Alex, and I'm sorry for freaking out at you," she says softly. 

"Anytime, kiddo, apology accepted," Alex replies, moving the hand on Ruby's chin up to tuck a stray dark hair back into place. 

All of a sudden, a look of surprise settles on the girl's face. Alex moves her hand away just as Ruby jerks back and facepalms loudly before holding her head in her hands. 

"Man, maybe I really am dumb," Ruby groans into her palms. 

Alex is obviously a little shocked and confused at the action. And here she thought she'd gotten surprised enough today. 

"No you're not! What are you talking about?" Alex asks incredulously. 

Ruby drops her hands from her face and shakes her head giggling, throwing Alex off again. 

"I just realized, Mom could totally propose to you too! I can't believe I didn't even think of that!" 

Alex rolls her eyes and reaches out to muss up Ruby's hair. 

"Are you gonna give her the third degree too?" Alex asks. 

Ruby shakes her head. 

"Nah, I think one interrogation is enough for today," she says cheekily, shooting Alex a sly smile. Alex responds by sticking her tongue out. 

"Got anymore questions for me?" Alex asks, as she stands to go refill her glass of wine. 

"Yeah, can we keep this between us?" Ruby asks, "I think mom might be upset that I asked you about this instead of her." 

"This conversation never happened," Alex responds from the doorway. 

"You’re the best. Now I have to go tell Jenna that she was way wrong and that her brother is just a jerk!" Ruby exclaims, shooting up from the couch and heading for the stairs. 

She's just reached the third step when she comes to an abrupt stop, pivoting towards the kitchen. 

"Oh and Alex." 

"Yes, Ruby?" 

"I won't tell mom you were doing work in the living room," Ruby says before darting the rest of the way up the stairs, taking them two at a time. 

"How kind of you!" Alex yells at Ruby's back as the girl reaches the top of the stairs. 

Still thrown off by the whole intense interaction, Alex brings her freshly filled glass of wine back to the couch and turns the TV on. 

Her game is over now but she can't even pretend to be mad as she attempts to watch the highlight reel, distracted by the idea of marrying Sam. She thinks of how amazing it would be to finally have what she always wanted, a family of her own and an amazing kid with the woman she loves. 

She's startled from her daydreams by her phone vibrating in her pocket and can't help the beaming smile that spreads across her face when she unlocks her phone to a text from Sam: 

> Hi Babe,  
>  be home in 5,  
>  thai for dinner?  
>  I love you xox 

Alex quickly starts shoving the paperwork back in her briefcase and speedily tidying everything around her before stashing her case in the hall closet, eliminating all evidence that she was working in the living room before her girlfriend arrives home. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Unbeknownst to Alex and Ruby, Sam is sat in a patio chair on the front porch, crouched low enough to not be seen from the front window, lounging with her feet propped up on the chair opposite her. Her heels are kicked off, sleeves rolled up, and blazer slung behind the back of the chair as she sits fully focused on the glittering diamond engagement ring held between her fingers. 

She had intended to wait outside for her two favorite people to finish their chat uninterrupted and in private but even with earbuds in she couldn't help but overhear. Despite Kara's instruction she still hadn't mastered the use of her superhearing just yet and would often accidentally tune into the sound of Alex or Ruby's voices, no matter how far they were away. 

Once she had realized what they were talking about though, there was no way she was going to stop listening. 

A familiar warmth was spreading through her chest at the way Alex spoke to her daughter, always full of love and respect, even when Ruby was acting up and didn't make it easy for her. 

For probably the millionth time in the past two years, Sam was overwhelmed by how thankful she was to have Alex in their lives. It was hard enough for her to imagine finding someone who she could fully trust with Ruby, let alone for her to find someone who would love her enough to look past everything that had happened with Reign, someone who would treat them both with patience and understanding. 

Almost on instinct she had found herself reaching into her laptop bag and pulling out the small black ring box that she had hidden there just a week prior. She must have stared at that ring in the front window of the jewelry store near L-Corp every day for a month before she finally mustered up the courage to buy it. 

It looked nothing like Alex's previous engagement ring, and Sam was still nervous that Alex wouldn't like it, but it just felt right. The thin platinum band glittered with little diamonds on either side of a single, oval-shaped diamond. Sam knew she was ready to ask Alex to marry her, the woman had practically dedicated every day to her and Ruby since before Sam and Alex ever accepted that they had feelings for each other, but even while listening to Alex tell Ruby how much she loved her it still felt a little like pushing her luck. She was already so fortunate just to have her, married or not. 

Sam heard Ruby run upstairs and figured she should probably give her girlfriend a little heads up so she wouldn't be caught breaking house rules. She sends Alex a quick text before examining the ring once more, daydreaming about the day she and Alex would be married and their little family would finally be complete. 

After placing the ring back in its box and hiding the box safely in her bag, Sam slips back into her heels, folds her blazer over her arm and walks into the house as if she hadn't a care in the world. She greets her girlfriend with a kiss before almost being bowled over by her daughter swooping in for a hug. 

The three of them enjoy a nice, quiet evening and while Alex and Ruby share conspiratorial looks across the table at dinner, Sam is too preoccupied secretly planning what she hopes will be the perfect proposal to pretend she doesn't know what's going on.


End file.
